


Animals.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Club AU, Grinding, Groping, Licking, M/M, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Animals.

Haruka gulped down his last shot of tequila before slamming it down on the table and wiping his mouth. Then, he got up and headed to the dance floor. He was really tipsy right now and all he wanted to do was just dance around and have fun.

He was wearing tight leather pants that showed off his long legs and tight ass. He topped it off with a white low cut shirt, exposing his neck and collarbones. He even ruffled his hair to give it that sex-hair kinda look. He was hoping for someone to come right up to him and of course, do a little grinding and hip swaying with him.

And he got what he hoped for. Except, instead of one, there were two hot males. Even better.

He was looking around when he suddenly made eye-contact with two tall boys, one with brown hair and the other with a darker brown color. They both noticed him and smirked at each other before getting off the bar and making their way towards him.

He placed one hand on his hips and smirked seductively while waiting for them to come. When they arrived, the one with the darker hair color immediately went behind him.

"Hi, there." A low voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver and grin a little.

"Hello. Care to dance?" He asked, giving a look at both the darker haired boy and the brunette infront of him.

"Why don’t we introduced ourselves first, hmm? Is your name as gorgeous as your face?" The brunette asked and used one finger to gently stroke Haruka’s face.

Haruka laughed a little when he heard that. “Tell me your’s first.”

"I’m Sousuke. And that’s Makoto." The male behind him said.

"Call me Haruka. Now, can we dance? I’m really hyped right now." Haruka said as he walked further towards the dance floor, making sure that when he walked, his butt would look great.

Both Sousuke and Makoto grinned at him before nodding. They walked towards him and stood at the same position they were in just now.

Suddenly, the song ‘Animals’ by Maroon 5 started playing. Perfect.

"Oh, my favourite song." Haruka said teasingly, knowing how sexual the song was.

"Really, now? Then let’s dance to it, Haruka." Makoto said and stood closer, chests nearly touching.

Haruka then felt two hands on his hips and another on gently on his face. They were both so close, he could feel their hot breath on his skin and smell alcohol in it.

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._

He felt hips grinding against his ass ever so slightly and two toungues licking and teeth softly biting on his neck. He immediately placed his arms around Makoto’s neck, bringing the boy closer. He was already loving this.

_Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles, just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._

Sousuke and Makoto took a long whiff of the shorter male, groaning at the delicious scent. They continued licking and tasting every single patch of skin they could see, while keeping the boy sandwhiched between them.

_So, what you trying to do to me, it’s like we can’t stop, we’re enemies, but we get along when I’m inside you._

Haruka let out a soft moan when he felt a large hand grip harshly on his ass, groping and squeezing it. Oh god, he simply loved being groped in public. There were already a few people looking and staring at the three of them, none of them caring even the slightest.

"Like your ass squeezed like this? Fuck, your butt is so tight and round and so good to touch." Sousuke growled into his ear, making his cock twitch in pants.

"Yeah, I do. I love it." Haruka rasped out, pushing his hips back to get more of the touching.

"Hey, hey don’t forget about me. I’m still here. Pay attention to me, too." Makoto suddenly said as he sucked a small hickey on the shorter male’s collarbone.

"Don’t worry, I’m paying attention. Now, kiss me." Haruka immediately felt his lips being captured into a rough, hot kiss. Toungues dancing around each other and tasting each other.

"Me too, Haruka. Kiss me too." Sousuke muttered into the boy’s neck, brushing his lips up and down.

Haruka pulled away from Makoto with a gasp and turned his head to the side to let the teal-eyed male ravish his mouth too. He was letting two complete strangers grind up his body and kiss him so roughly. But he really couldn’t care less; these two felt so good and right being so close to his body, he wasn’t going to complain.

The song was already coming to and end. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe and let the two go back to licking and kissing his neck. Both their bodies were so pressed up against his, hips grinding on his own.

"Wanna get out of here? We could, you know, do a lot more in a room rather than here in public." Makoto suggested as he looked at Haruka with lust-filled eyes.

"Yeah, let’s get out. Sounds like a good idea, don’t you think?" Sousuke asked, giving the raven-haired male another squeeze on the butt.

Haruka really wanted to do this with them. He decided just ‘fuck it’. He could regret things later. Two hot-as-fuck men inviting him so sensually was too hard to resist and he was pretty certain he was not going to regret anything.

"Alright. The song ended already anyway. Let’s go, people are staring too much." He grinned at the both of them.

They quickly went to pay for their drinks, Haruka’s obviously paid by the both of them. Then, they hailed for a cab, making their way to a love-hotel that was pretty close to the club.

Haruka was going to have such a fun night.


End file.
